Shivering Shiver
by la inglesa canaria
Summary: Ever ignored that Shiver? Take it from this family Don't ignore the SHIVER!
1. Default Chapter

Dictionary:  
( ) everything in brackets is comments from the author or narrator.  
  
Shivering shiver!!  
Always ignored that shiver that just creped up on you?  
Well take it from this family, don't ignore the SHIVER!  
"Hi my name is Mayte and I will be telling you the story that left the  
Stevens with only sad memories and maybe some fatal consequences could be  
in this story. I live just down the road from 'Old Creek Mellow'. According  
to my best friend Jessica it's haunted, but what person in the right mind  
would believe that, I can tell you now that's the exact same thing that the  
twins told me when Jessica and me told them that it was haunted! Any way  
lets carry on with the story"  
Chapter 1  
'Dad, are we there yet, I'm bored, I'm hungry and I can't take the wait of  
seeing my new room!' said Lesley  
'No and stop asking you've asked me a thousand and one times already' said  
Mr Stevens  
'Yeah Lesley stop it your so annoying!' said Ellen trying to get her sister  
angry.  
'Shut it before I shut it for you' said Lesley threatening her sister with  
her fist.  
'You two just pack it in already before we leave you behind, ok?' said Mrs  
Stevens.  
'Yes mother' they both said at the same time.  
It was a long car ride to Cecil Bank and the girls and Mr and Mrs Stevens  
were all very tired from driving for 5 hours just to get to a house that  
only Mr Stevens had seen. They arrived at "Old Creek Mellow" two hours  
later.  
As they pulled up the girls gave gloomy looks at the old run down house.  
'Do we actually have to stay here?' Said Ellen 'It looks really spooky!'  
'What you scared of ghosts?' said Lesley.  
'NO!!!' said Ellen.  
  
Chapter 2  
The Stevens family ran up to the house all very exited and wanting to go  
and have a look inside the creepy old house. When the got there, their was  
this old lady at the door with the keys to the house she was wearing all  
black and she was staring at the family with disgust. She seemed to be  
mumbling something under her breath; she walked forward to meet the family.  
'Children, Mrs Stevens this is Mrs Blackbird she's the lady from down the  
road who's been looking after the house for the past few years until it was  
put up for sale earlier on this year.'  
'Nice to meet you Mrs Blackbird, where's the owner of the house then?' said  
Mrs Steven  
'Well they moved away for family reasons but that isn't important let's get  
you settled in so that your children may see the house before it gets dark'  
said Mrs Blackbird.  
'What do you mean before it gets dark its only 5 o'clock?' said Ellen.  
Mrs Blackbird ignored the question and carried on towards the house. The  
drive way was large and seemed to be endless, there were these ugly statues  
in the corners that seemed to follow you when you moved, the house it self  
was very big, the front door was about twice the size of a normal door, and  
it was all dark and gloomy.  
The Key to the door was different to a normal key it seemed to have a  
picture on the end of it and the teeth of the key were all jagged and  
misshapen (well lets just say that no one could get into the house if they  
didn't have the key)  
When they walked into the house the door creaked like that of a scary film.  
They got into the hall and it was so big that here was enough room for a  
kitchen and a dinning room together (and maybe a bedroom well now I'm  
exaggerating but you get the hint that it was big!)  
'WOW! This house is amazing I bet you that the bedrooms are massive' said  
Lesley.  
'You're not joking' said Ellen.  
The girls ran off to explore the house whilst Mr and Mrs Stevens were  
looking at the downstairs floor. The rooms were all bare there were no  
furniture in a any of the rooms except for the living room there was this  
old fire place that was painted black and took up half of the wall it  
reached half way up the wall and had a very old mirror on top of it, there  
was this old arm chair that was all dusty and the colours had mixed. The  
living room was the spookiest room out of them all, the bedrooms were just  
extremely big and they seemed to be really nice.  
To be continued.. 


	2. Shivering shiver chapter 3

Chapter 3  
They were all glad that the house was so nice, the only thing was that the  
house had no furniture and their furniture was still in the moving van, and  
wasn't planned to come until two days later but they did have most of the  
pots and pans with them so they could cook.  
Mrs Blackbird showed them were everything was and told them:  
'..What ever you do, do not go down into the cellar or the attic there are  
a few problems with them and they could be dangerous, if one of your  
children went into them they might not get back out. They're will be some  
one coming round to sort it out soon, his name is Mr Tuttle'  
Ellen and Lesley were stood listening to the conversation and started to  
say they have heard that name before but they were just going to ignore it.  
Mrs Blackbird gave the keys to Mr and Mrs Stevens, the Stevens said there  
goodbyes and showed Mrs Blackbird to the door.  
They all had to set up camp in the kitchen and made diner with a small  
bottle of gas that was left behind the cooker dint work because it was one  
of those old cookers that you get in really old houses( the type that don't  
exist any more!) Mr and Mrs Stevens took a wonder around the house and  
everyone had chosen their rooms. There were 4 bedrooms but one was off  
limits to the girls because it was the biggest and the Parents (like they  
do) they had to have it, the girls got two separate rooms that were joined  
by a door going through the closet.  
That night they all went to bed at 11 o'clock because they were all really  
tired, they all had to sleep in the same room because the furniture hadn't  
arrived yet and they only had one inflatable double bed, they decided to  
sleep in the living room. Mr and Mrs Stevens were the first to fall asleep  
shortly followed by Lesley, Ellen in another hand couldn't sleep because  
she kept getting shivers down her back and the hairs on her neck were  
standing up on end and as though someone was staring at her so she stayed  
awake a few hours later she fell asleep and after an hour she was awaken by  
a sound coming from the fireplace and then she saw a shadow in the old  
dusty armchair, the air was cold and misty! She tried to wake Lesley up but  
by the time she was awake the noise and shadow had gone.  
'Ellen what do you think your doing?'  
'I thought that I saw something in the armchair and then their were these  
noises coming from the fireplace and it went really cold and......'  
'Ellen just shut it I'm tired and I don't want to play at the moment!'  
'But I'm not playing, it's real I'm telling you the truth!'  
Lesley completely ignored Ellen and went back to sleep, Ellen felt cold  
again and when she looked back at the chair there was a shadow of an old  
woman staring at her and when she tried to wake Lesley up a voice said:  
'Shusssh, don't say anything' in a whispering voice.  
Ellen recognised the voice but couldn't think of who it sounded like so she  
laid down thinking that it was a dream and tried to go back to sleep. She  
barely slept all nigh because she kept on thinking that the shadow was  
back.  
To be Continued.. 


End file.
